Object reconstruction is widely applied to computer graphics and the computer vision field, for example, a special effect of a movie, a three-dimensional (3D) graph game, virtual reality, and human-computer interaction. Most reconstruction systems can reconstruct a detailed three-dimensional model. These reconstruction systems mainly use multiple synchronous cameras or three-dimensional scanning devices (for example, laser and structured light cameras) to collect object information, and then perform modeling. However, application of these reconstruction systems is greatly limited due to expensive devices and complex user interaction interfaces. Since Microsoft® launched a Kinect™ depth camera, because of characteristics such as cost effectiveness and easy to operate, a red green blue-dataset (RGB-D) camera derived from the Kinect™ depth camera has started to be widely applied to research related to object modeling.
The RGB-D camera collects two-dimensional image information and depth information of an object, and then a reconstruction system performs modeling according to a two-dimensional image information and the depth information. However, a loss of the depth information collected by the RGB-D camera causes static object reconstruction failure.